Painful Thinking
by CaptainOblivious1161
Summary: Harry is going steady with Cho when she and another betray his trust. Harry's thoughts after. R&R im not gonna tell you the pairing cuz it would give it away! ha!


**Okay, this be my feeble attempt at a one-shot. I just started writing and it turned into this. I haven't read any fanfics about…this couple yet so I hope it's original. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except of course the plot. YAY! I own the plot!**

Harry lay in his bed gazing at the ceiling. It was nearly one in the morning and he had no feelings that even came remotely close to tiredness. He was straight out pissed. 'How could Ron do this? How could he betray his trust like this? Why would he STEAL HIS BLOODY GIRLFRIEND! HE WAS HIS BEST FRIEND!' Harry was slowly and even reluctantly calming down after punching his pillow several knuckle-breaking times. He didn't really want to punch one of his bed posts. It sent pain shooting up his entire arm and forced him to clench his teeth and and curl his lips in order to hold back a painful yell. He got out of bed to get a glass of water. He looked out of the window to see none other than Miss. Cho Chang with infamous Ron Weasley.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me." he said through clenched teeth. He went over to get his Invisibility Cloak and then reconsidered this. He knew going down and beating Ron into a bloody pulp would do absolutely nothing in his favor. It could even do Ron a favor despite the fact that he would be in the Hospital Wing for days and possibly even weeks. He also knew that it would hurt everyone else. Ginny would be extremely mad at Harry for not acting more responsibly and for kicking her brother's arse. Hermione would be distraught if that was even possible. She was on the verge of telling Ron about her feelings for him when he betrayed everyone. Even Ginny had punched Ron square in the nose. Of course, right after Harry had socked him in his teeth. He still had a gash on his knuckle from Ron's front tooth. Ginny would still scold him if he took it further than one punch. Ron never even got a chance to hit Harry back for he had run back to his dormitory immediately after his fist's encounter with Ron's face.

After this painful thinking, he finally sat on the floor against his trunk. He decided to go down to the common room to cool down without having to be quiet.

As soon as he sat down on the couch in front of the fire, Ron and Cho walked in laughing. Harry groaned and made to leave without looking at Ron or Cho. Just then Ron asked Harry an extremely stupid question.

"You okay, mate?" questioned Ron. Harry stopped at this immediately and clenched his fist and teeth so hard that his knuckles turned white and his jaw was seared with pain. He turned around slowly and looked at Ron with the most terrifying look of rage he hadn't seen since their fifth year two years before. Ron told Cho to leave and she backed slowly out of the portrait hole back to her house common room.

"Am I okay, MATE!" Harry screamed not caring who heard. "Have you NOT NOTICED THAT I BROKE YOUR FRONT TOOTH! DID YOU NOT LET IT SINK INTO YOUR THICK SKULL THAT I WAS PISSED AT YOU? YOU STOLE MY BLOODY GIRLFRIEND! After this, Harry was panting having not taken many breaths in between sentences and his heart was racing. Ron looked completely dumbfounded.

He stuttered before saying, "I-I'm s-sorry ma-Harry. I forgot we were fighting for a minute. I'm sorry…for everything. But I love her Harry!" Ron wanted to yell but couldn't get his voice, or temper for that matter, to rise.

"Well, you could have at least told her to dump me, GENIUS! Why did you let her cheat on your BEST BLOODY FRIEND!" Harry's voice cracked as he yelled but didn't notice and even if he had he wouldn't have even cared. "We have been for six years!" Harry lowered his voice to a small, fragile voice and said, "Do you even care?"

Ron started, "Y-Yes, but-" Harry cut him off knowing exactly what he was about to say. He turned and went to his dorm to try and get to sleep. People were crowded around by the doors to both the girl's and boy's dormitory wondering what had happened. Hermione was bawling into Ginny's shoulder. Ginny was also crying but had only shed a single tear that had fallen from her cheek.

Harry threw himself onto his bed. He again lay gazing at the ceiling not blinking. He was thinking about what had just happened. It would be a very long time before he could even think about forgiving Ron. His feelings for Cho completely gone, his thoughts lingered on her for only a moment. He was finally drifting off feeling a little at ease having gotten his anger and feelings off of his chest. He slept through the rest of the night in a dark, dreamless, Ron-less, Cho-less sleep. He was going to be okay.


End file.
